ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Red X
Red X, or Cynthia Jane Thomas, is the sister of Emma Thomas, the eight member of the S.M.S.B., and the tritagonist in both parts of The X-Children and a minor character in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. She battled Paige Nelson in Red X vs. Paige Nelson. Background Cynthia Thomas was born a Fobble on February 15, 2021, a year after Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s redemption. She always wished she could join the S.M.S.B., but knew her lack of powers negated such a possibility. She attended New York Elementary for the first four years of her education, where she made several close friends. However, her powers developed at age ten, effectively making her a late-glower. When she woke up one morning on 26 February, 2031, she was shocked to find herself hovering on the ceiling, over her bed, and her parents helped her down. After saying goodbye to her parents, she went to the MBH for testing, hoping to finally render her dream a reality. Physical appearance Eleven-year-old Cynthia was thin and at a risk of being underweight. She had waist-length, straight, black hair, protuberant brown eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She was almost always seen in her supersuit, even at night. She also had brown eyes. Cynthia never gave much attention to her appearance. Before joining the S.M.S.B., she wore a purple shirt with an ‘X’ on the front, along with typical tennis shoes and blue jeans. She had an aura of “distinct dottiness” about her and was known to put her sword under her belt for safekeeping, whereas most members of the S.M.S.B. put their swords in their pockets. Red X also didn’t wear pajamas. Although she usually dressed formally, Red X was not beyond wearing clothes to show her support on several occasions. At the MBH’s first Christmas party in 2035, she wore spangled silver robes. At the ball in 2038, she wore bright yellow robes and had a sunflower in her hair, as well. She was described as “pretty” on some occasions, despite her odd clothes. Lindsay Kellerman once described Red X as being ugly. However, given that most people thought she was pretty, and Lindsay was holding a grudge on her at the time, this probably isn't true. Personality and traits Red X was an extremely sweet and quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Red X was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought Red X was weird, Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Sebiscuits eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever she was angry or rebellious, the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-bladed sword), and she would immediately become very angry. This side of her, which was also associated with punching and swearing, rarely showed. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a penchant for embarrassing honesty. She often tended to show anxiety or stress under pressure, such as when Sebiscuits Cardarphen was in peril under Cygnus Evans or when she accidentally destroyed a table. Red X was very good at comforting others. Despite being well-meaning, Red X was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. She did not like dancing much, though she did dance some at the ball, and was willing to do a couple dance with Force Baby. Red X also enjoyed artistic pursuits in her free time; her house was filled with various things that she painted. Red X was very loyal to the few friends she had, supporting Master Intelligence until her dying day, protecting Lindsay from a shower of broken glass, and reacting fiercely upon seeing Sebiscuits getting hit with a stun beam. She was also very ambitious. After her death, Lindsay stated that she certainly had far more courage than herself, albeit being stressed under duress. She also displayed admirable bravery during both the Battle of Bast Castle and the Battle of Transylvania. This is best shown when she immediately laid down her life in 2042, to ensure no one else would share her fate. Powers and abilities Red X was discovered relatively late in life to be a mutant, making her a late-glower. At the MBH, Red X quickly learned to draw upon her powers of flight. Though Red X had trouble learning to harness her powers at first, she proved eventually to be a powerful adept at sword combat and pyrokinesis. She also learned skills in telekinesis. In addition to flying, Red X could channel powers relevant to her current emotions, but could not succeed by drawing these emotions deliberately. In addition to her powers, Red X proved an able student when it came to the MBH’s more general curriculum in areas such as math and physics. Because she could fly, Red X received little training in piloting. Appearances Series books The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Cynthia passed the tests set before her and was renamed Red X by Master Intelligence. Upon her arrival at the MBH, Red X felt as if she did not fit in, placed among mutants who had been using their powers for years and were capable of feats such as defeating criminals and levitating suitcases. She also had to deal with obstacles such as bullying and arriving late to training periods. Despite this, Red X soon made a couple of close friends, Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence, and achieved good marks in most of her courses. She also developed a crush on Telekinibabe, who sincerely returned her affection eventually. Red X also participated in the Second Fencing Tournament, where she defeated Baby Strength. In the summer, Red X returned to her parents for over a year. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Red X finally returned to the S.M.S.B. in February 2033 immediately following her twelfth birthday. Despite this, she and Lindsay were not on good terms for most of her second year there. This led to her bonding with Telekinibabe, who consistently helped her with her fencing homework. Later, Sebiscuits Cardarphen goes to Bast Castle solo, where he battled Hell Burnbottom and lost. Red X took flight with the others in an attempt to rescue Cardarphen. Upon leaving, the group was attacked by over thirty robotic fighters. Red X flew solo, using her sword and powers to take down several fighters, but eventually begins to tire and hitched a ride with Master Intelligence and Baby Strength, and they were attacked by multiple fighters and eventually Hell Burnbottom himself. When Hell Burnbottom caught up with them, Red X thought this was the end, but her hand jerked upward and struck out at the evil NoHead, engaging in a brief lightning lock before destroying Burnbottom’s metal tube. The chase ended when everyone landed inside Bast Castle, although Red X was still completely surprised over her sudden ability to shoot beams and cast shields. When the lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Bunbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and attempted to charge him. However, his death spurred the defenders on, and Sebiscuits came back to life soon after. He drove Burnbottom out, and the battle restarted. During the battle, Red X eventually takes on the Lunch Money Bandit, who had very nearly killed Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Distraught at the prospect of losing one of her best friends, an enraged Red X angrily charged at the Elite and they began in a fierce duel. The Lunch Money Bandit did not take Red X seriously and gave her taunting looks. But with her "righteous anger", she finally cast the fatal blow that struck the Lunch Money Bandit squarely in the chest, directly over his heart. Cygnus’ gloating smile froze, and then he turned into stone. Afterwards, his lifeless body toppled to the ground, and the Lunch Money Bandit was stopped once and for all. After rendezvousing with Force Baby, Red X departed for the construction site she had glimpsed Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay Kellerman headed to. She arrived at the site to see Burnbottom casting a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, which Master Intelligence held back with telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of incandescent light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the construction site to shatter. Red X looked on in shock. The millions of tiny shards of glass started to rain down on Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path so they homed in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence mid-way through their descent. With that, Red X leaped into action, deflecting the shards en route by means of a transparent, bluish-white shield. Red X left to find the Verasect, and found it quickly due to Force Baby’s help. Upon returning to the site, she hit Hell Burnbottom with two fatal beams, blasting him to shreds. She proceeded to ask Kellerman why she had a sudden hating for her. This ultimately led to them making up with each other. Red X was now in possession of the Verasect, but ultimately chose to destroy it. A bit shocked, Master Intelligence asked her to get the other members and their fighters. Red X did this, and everyone returned home. The following month, Red X departs yet again, and before she did, Kellerman gave her a copy of the S.M.S.B.'s brand-new yearbook. ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat In 2040, Red X went on a mission with Master Intelligence. After a first encounter several years back, Master Intelligence encountered the Gladiator again. After ordering Red X to stay back, Master Intelligence engaged the Gladiator in a duel. The Gladiator, however, parried his attacks and then tortured Master Intelligence and tried to possess him for good, but failed. Instead, he tried to murder him using his sword. The nature of their swords' connection caused their swords to interlock with the first attack, locking them in Pitial Defilatelum. After a battle of wills, Red X interceded Master Intelligence by blasting the Gladiator away. She then grabbed Master Intelligence's hand and took off with him. In the end, they were able to escape. Shortly after Andromeda joined the S.M.S.B., Red X participated in the Battle of Transylvania in 2042. After the Knights of Plague captured all nine S.M.S.B. members, she saw Baby Strength breaking free and she whispered, asking him to free her first. With no chains, she sacrificed herself to stop the Gladiator, from unleashing the Grand Nuke, an enormous nuclear bomb intended to destroy North America entirely. It never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The villain did not have any more bombs. The S.M.S.B. captured him quickly after that. Everyone regretted her loss, but because of it, the other members lived, as well as the whole of North America. ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit Even several decades later, Master Intelligence still missed Red X, claiming she was "such a friendly and effective person". Anthology books Cynthia Thomas: Protege of Mutantry Within the first week of school, Master Intelligence made good on his promise of private lessons. He informed Red X that they would be viewing memories of Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Gladiator, in order to learn their secrets and the Gladiator’s weaknesses. Possessions Red X built a sword of her own, and used it in several battles, most notably the Battle of Transylvania. Cynthia had a suitcase that she kept under her bed. It came with her to the MBH. Relationships Master Intelligence , her master and close friend.]] Master Intelligence showed much care and steadfast championing of Red X. Throughout Red X’s years at the MBH, Intelligence provided her with protection and guidance, and supplemented Red X’s schooling with additional information about the forces of Darkness. After the Rebirth of Hell Burnbottom, Master Intelligence made an even stronger effort to give Red X exclusive training, as the others had been training their whole lives and were capable of taking a variety of criminals. By the time Red X was seventeen years of age, Master Intelligence took on the role of providing her with additional insights into the origins of the NoHeads as well as other villains. He entrusted Red X with the task of getting a final, crucial memory from high enemy lines. When Red X was killed, Master Intelligence was devastated. Red X and Master Intelligence forged a strong Student — principal bond, comparable to that between two close family members (most likely case of a great-grandfather — granddaughter). Red X felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Master Intelligence to shout at him in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to her fears, and entrust him with her life. Intelligence in return considered Red X to be a talented and powerful Super who had inherited her parents’ best qualities, noting that Red X also had the potential to become a great leader. He also had great faith in Red X as shown when Master Intelligence was clashing with Hell Burnbottom and she intervened in a move he himself could not deflect. Even though her only known powers were flight and telekinesis, he allowed her move to absorb Burnbottom’s attack entirely. Master Intelligence later told Red X that he wasn’t worried because he was with Red X. Lindsay Kellerman Lindsay Kellerman became Red X’s best friend during Red X’s first year at the MBH. Lindsay, along with Telekinibabe, first met Red X when she arrived in a van at the MBH’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks at the MBH (for Red X; Kellerman had been training for years). After sharing several classes and having bunkers in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Telekinibabe. As Lindsay was highly intellectual, she was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Lindsay stuck with Red X in many situations, something the latter also did her part in. Lindsay would teach Red X several things, including bullet deflection and how to let go of her emotional connections. Red X and Lindsay had a major falling out in 2033 when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. However, Lindsay soon realized how badly she had misjudged the situation and apologized. Red X immediately forgave her and apologized in turn, though Lindsay admitted their temporary enmity was mostly her fault. Shortly afterwards, the two worked well together. The hardships Lindsay and Red X faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Red X’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Lindsay relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like sisters, something Red X firmly believed was true. Etymology The name Cynthia originates from the byname of the Greek Goddess of the moon. This name fits Red X well as she was very powerful, but still in the dark. References Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Children Category:Normal weight characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Preteens Category:Adults Category:2020s births Category:2040s deaths Category:Rap Battle Participants Category:D.I.T. characters